Mr Hollywood's Son
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Nothing really to say here except for it's a Greg/OC story! Please Read! Worked hard on this! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I actually typed this around June of 2011, so it's been a while since I've typed this. It's actually the longest chapter I have ever typed! And I was procrastinating for quite some time to post this so I finally have nothing better to do than post this. Please enjoy! **

Mr. Hollywood's Son- Ch. 1

Sara's POV •

The lake looked beautiful as my dad's car pulled up to the house we would be staying in for the whole summer with my dad's old basketball teammates and their wives and kids. One kid, who happened to be my best friend, Charlotte McKenzie. I finally get to see her new baby brother, Nathan. Once my dad found a parking spot, i did a quick area scan for Charlotte. I jumped out of my dad's Ford

Edge and ran to my best friend. "Sara! You're here!" Charlotte screamed, running towards me. I hugged her. "Look who else is here." She commented, pointing at a really cute boy and two other kids and their parents. "I guess that's Greg." I said looking at him. "He's coming over here." She said, as I started to freak out. "Hey Charlotte, who's this beauty standing next to you?" Greg asked, checking me out. "Hi, I'm Sara." I said shyly. After I met everyone, we went to the lake house.

At the Lake House- Kids Room

•Getting Ready to go to Water Wizz

The boys were in the bathroom getting ready while the girls got ready in the room. Here is what we were wearing:

Girls- Bikinis

Andre: green trunks

Keith: red trunks

Greg: blue trunks

"Guys, you can come out now we're dressed." We told them.

"Woah." Greg said, looking at my swimsuit. "Is it that bad." I said, insecurely. "No. You look great." He stuttered. I laughed at his flustered state and sauntered out of the room with Greg and the guys trailing after us. After our parents got ready, we headed off in the cars.

Car arrangement:

The Manson's- Ford Edge

The Mckenzie's- Jetta

The Feder's- Range Rover

The Lamonsoff's – Cadillac Escalade

At Water Wizz •

"Mom, we're going in line for Power Plunge." I told her, before walking with Charlotte and Donna. "Greg soo likes you." Donna told me as we got in line. "He does not. Stop saying that." I told her. "It is true." Charlotte commented. "Hey guys, come here this line is too long." Greg yelled to us. He led us to the back of the slide and led us into this dark tunnel all the way up to the slide.

Here is the way we went down the slide:

Me, Charlotte, and Donna

Andre, Greg, and Keith

Mr. Feder and Becky

and Bean

and Nathan(his new baby)

My dad and my sister, Sam

Charlotte wouldn't ride Splash Down with me, so Greg was going to ride with me instead. We waited in line for like 15 minutes and then we got in the raft thing and rode the water coaster.

I was a little scared so I screamed kind of loud. When we were in line, we were messing around and he told me to feel his biceps, so I did and Charlotte saw us and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. When I went to the bathroom to fix my hair, Charlotte came with me. "I saw you feel his biceps. Did they feel muscular?" She questioned. "We were fooling around, it meant nothing." I told her. "Fine. It means nothing." She said, as we exited the bathroom. I saw Greg and this annoying looking boy talking, so I went over there. "Hey Greg, who's your friend?" I asked, standing next to him. "This guy is not my friend more like enemy." He said looking mad. "Who is this beauty?" The other guy asked, taking my hand. "I'm Sara. I'm Greg's friend." I said. "I'm Champ Bailey." He introduced. Greg suddenly grabbed my arm and asked, "Hey Sara, can I talk to you for a second?"

Greg's POV

I was suddenly really mad seeing Sara with Champ. Champ could tell because, once he saw my face he smirked and put the moves on her.

Did I like Sara?

Sara's POV

He pulled me away from Champ's earshot. "What are you doing?" He asked, letting go of my arm. "Talking." I said. "He's not interested in you. He only is acting this way to make me mad. He's not a good guy to hang around, Sara. Snap out of it." He told me. "Fine. I won't hang around him. Woah, Woah Wait. You're not jealous of Champ, are you?" I asked him. "No. He's a jerk, so I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt." He said. "Thanks for trying to protect me, but I'm a big girl and I can fend for myself." I told him, walking back with Charlotte. "What happened with Greg?" Charlotte asked as we laid down on the lounge chairs. "He doesn't want me to hang out with Champ because he doesn't want me to get hurt by a jerk like him." I told her. "It 's kinda true, he is a loser." Charlotte said. Just as we said that a tall girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes blocked me and Charlotte's view. "Excuse me. Um miss, could you-" She cut me off. "Listen, you need to stay away from Greg. He's going to be mine soon so watch your back, freak." The girl spat. I had it. I stood up and got in her face. "Listen I don't know who you are, so you need to back off." I told her, and I got closer, and made her fall into the pool. "You know my brother, Champ Bailey, I'm his sister Zoe." She sputtered as I walked off, furious. I turned around and took the hair dye from my bag. "Charlotte, let's go to the bathroom." I told Charlotte as she walked behind me.

• 30 minutes later

"And we are done!" Charlotte said, removing the towel to see the color of my hair. My eyes widened and I screamed. The boys ran in and stopped when they saw my hair. My hair looked like "What happened to your hair!" Greg yelled. "Ask the Baileys!" I shrieked. "It says it comes out in 2 rinses of cold water." Charlotte said. It was supposed to be a darker brown

45 minutes later•

My hair looked like its previous state.

"You're hair is back to normal!" Keith yelled as I came back out. "Thank goodness, it did. But I'm keeping a piece of my hair red for looks." I said relieved.

At the diner•

After dinner, me and Charlotte played air hockey and I won. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Greg asked. "She's beating me tragically." Charlotte said. "I could so beat you at this." Greg challenged. "Bring it." I said, as I was close enough, he knocked the puck into the goal making him the winner.

Kids Room-•

I helped Charlotte set up the 'cup phones' and we all got dressed. Here's what we were wearing:

Guys: A random shirt and some basketball shorts.

Girls: Random pajama set.

Midnight•

"Hey, Sara are you still awake?" I heard Greg whisper through his cup phone. "Yea. Why?" I asked. "Wanna play a video game?" He asked. "Sure." We sat down on the floor and he turned it on after teaching me how to play. We were playing and in the game I was wondering where Greg's character was. He was behind me and started shooting( in the game) "Hey!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him and he laughed. A quiet moment passed and he leaned like he was gonna kiss me, but he chickened out.

Greg's POV

Why didn't I kiss her! I am such a wimp!

Sara's POV

"Well we should get to sleep. See you in the morning." I said, getting up and walking back to bed.

Morning•

"Morning, sis." Sam said, thumping my head. After waking up, I saw Charlotte brushing her teeth in the bathroom. "Hey Charlotte, get Donna and meet me by the canoes." I told her, grabbing a cinnamon bagel and taking a jog.

20 minutes later €

"Hey, what did you wanna tell us?" Donna asked sitting at canoe dock. "Well last night while you were sleeping, something happened. Well it almost happened." I told them. "Tell us more." Charlotte urged. "Well me and Greg were playing video games, when we stopped playing and almost kissed." I told them. "We told you he likes you. Who leaned in first?" Charlotte said, looking at me directly in the eyes. "He did." I said biting my lip. Donna helped me pick out a really cute outfit that was for something they were planing. I had a feeling it had something to do with Greg. I ended up wearing a fancy summer shirt and some shorts.

Later on•

Greg's POV

Charlotte was trying to set me and Sara up. She made me wear a regular v neck white t-shirt, a black vest, and some skinny jeans. I really hopes this works.

At the lake• Sara's POV

I inhaled deeply as I saw Greg and Charlotte walk towards me and Donna. "Well, you two go have fun. Me and Donna will see you guys later." Charlotte said, leaving us alone. "You do know they set us up, right?" Greg asked me. "Oh yeah. I could tell." I said, nodding. "We could always go swimming." He suggested.

10 minutes later•

"You're insane!" I yelled at him, as he let go of the rope and splashed into the water. "Come on. Just jump. Don't be a baby!" He yelled from the water. "Ugh. Fine." I said, grabbing the rope and swinging towards the water and letting go. "Nice landing." Greg praised giving me a high five.

Charlotte's POV

Kids room•

"Aww. Look how cute they look." I said to Donna as I spied on Sara and Greg. "We did the right thing, setting them up. They were both in denial and too blind to see the chemistry between them." Donna commented, looking at them.

Sara's POV

This was sooo much fun! I suddenly turned around, feeling a rush of water crashing against my back. Greg looked at me innocently with this 'hmm what cha gonna do' look on his face. Two can play that game. I forced even more water on him, returning his look. The war was on.

30 minutes later •

We trudged our way back to the lake house, soaking wet. "Soo how did it go?" Charlotte prodded when I dried myself off and changed into this: .com/love_pink/set?id=21687434

"Fine. Great actually. Thanks you guys." I said, pulling Donna and Charlotte into a hug. "Hey girls, get dressed. We are going to a fancy restaurant for dinner." Mrs. Feder told us.

We got changed into some really cute summer type dresses.

At Emilio's Italian Kitchen•

Once we were seated, a waitress came to our table. "Hi, I'm Zoe and I will be your server for this evening. What would you like to drink?" It was Zoe! When it was my turn to order, I got a vanilla Italian cream soda and for the main course I had ravioli Alfredo- style and for dessert I had a brownie sundae.

After Dinner •

After dinner, my stomach felt weird but I figured it was just from the brownie. I soon found myself in the bathroom, throwing up. "Hey what happened to you? You look terrible." Charlotte asked after I came out of the bathroom. "Zoe put something in my cream soda." I told her, laying down on the bed. "I can't believe she would do that to you." Donna said, giving me some Ginger ale.

I changed into some pajamas and went straight to bed.

I felt soo bad that I went straight to bed.

Nxt Morning •

I was feeling way better when I woke up. Suddenly my dad, , , and came in and ripped the sheets off of our beds to wake us up. "Ahh! What?" We all said in annoyance. "Get up and get dressed, we are going to ThrillTown!" Our dads said. We immediately got up and got some clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

's Son Ch. 2

At ThrillTown•

"Alright kids, you all stay in a group to ride and meet us here at 3. The younger kids will be with us. You guys have your cellphones, so call us around 2. Go have fun!" Mr. Feder said. "K." What do you guys wanna ride?" Charlotte asked. "Let's ride the Champion." Donna suggested. We all agreed to ride and we got in line. It was like the Titan at Six Flags.

This time we were all screaming. We sat in this order: Me, Charlotte. Andre, Greg, and Keith. Donna and Samantha.

"That was awesome!" Samantha screamed. "Really. Because my face hurts." I commented after getting off the ride. We then rode the Rapid Rush, a river raft ride. When the raft was swirling toward the waterfall, I was the one who got soaked under the waterfall. "Nice! You got soaked!" They laughed. It was really fun, despite the waterfall. "Hey look!" Sam pointed to the bridge. "Hi, mom!" me and Sam screamed. "Having fun, girls ?" She asked. "Yep." "See you in a few." she said and left. After we got off the ride , me, Charlotte, Greg, and Andre rode a tower type of ride.

Me and Charlotte were screaming as we shot straight up, while Andre and Greg were laughing at us.

I was so relieved of my fear of roller-coasters, I let Charlotte talk me into doing a free fall tower where they hook you with the climbing clip and then they release the hook so you fall 100 feet with no parachute into a massive net at the bottom. We decided to plummet down together. So we looked like this really scared group of girls.

It was soo fun and I gave Sam and Greg my camera and iPod to video tape it. We then decided to do go karts. Charlotte rode with me, Donna rode with Sam, and the boys took the three-seater. "Good luck, little Sis you'll need it." I told Sam as we buckled up. "You guys are soo going to lose." Greg said as we started the engines. I was ready to burn rubber. Charlotte screamed as I pressed on the gas with all my power. I zoomed past Greg and Sam. "You are going down, Manson." Greg said catching up to me. "We'll see about that, Feder." I said, waving bye to him before speeding ahead. Sam then caught up with us. I suddenly felt a bump at the back of the go kart. "Hey! No foul play!" I yelled. "Sorry. Can't hear you over the sound of my victory." Sam said. I immediately saw a way to get ahead in the race. I drove up a ramp and got massive air. I landed in between Greg and Sam. "Miss me?" I said, jokingly. The race came into a tie between all of us. I then got a text from my mom. 'Hey meet us at the main entrance for lunch.' We all got similar texts from our parents, and headed off to the main part of the park. "Let's eat at 'Big Daddy's Burgers'" We decided. We showed our parents the video of me and Charlotte sky diving. "Charlotte, how on earth did you get Sara to go up there?" My mom asked. "I told her to suck it up and rock it." Charlotte replied .

After lunch•

Greg's POV

After lunch, I pulled Charlotte aside to ask her a question. "Hey Charlotte, can I ask you something? It's about Sara." I told her. "Let me guess. You wanna ask her out, don't you?" Charlotte answered, crossing her arms across her chest. "Yea. How do I tell her?" I asked.

"Tell her while we ride Looped. Sit next to her then make your move." Charlotte told me. Hopefully she says yes.

Sara's POV

I tiptoed quietly over to where Greg and Charlotte were talking so they couldn't hear me listening to their conversation. After they finished talking, my back remained flat against the wall in shock. I can't believe he's going to ask me out. I can't believe he feels the same way I do. I quickly returned to the table before anyone could notice what I had just done.

On Looped •

The wind rushed through my hair on the ride as I nervously awaited for Greg to make his move. Then the moment came. Right in between the largest vertical loop and the biggest drop. "Sara will you go out with me!" He asked - slash- yelled. " I would love to!" I yelled as we were dropping down the large hill. We got off the ride hand in hand, almost like a movie. I suddenly had a daydream moment. It was our first date. I was wearing a purple dress in my daydream

I was suddenly snapped out of my weird daydream when I almost walked into a post. "Are you okay?" Greg asked me after avoiding the post. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." I replied shrugging off my weird thought. We all had about $85 each, so here's what we all bought:

Me: medium fries, 2 T-shirts, a Universal ThrillTown bracelet/ necklace, 2 hats( one for me and one for Charlotte), a purse,a dark blue leather shark tooth necklace(for Greg), a drawstring bag(for Samantha), turkey leg(for her dad), 3 really cute rings and a backpack

Greg: Blue cotton candy, a tshirt, pajama pants, a really cool necklace( that I happened to see Sara admiring), a messenger bag, and other souvenirs

Donna: Pretzel(extra spicy mustard), a snow-globe, a stuffed animal( for bean), a really cool hat( for Keith)

Charlotte: A stuffed bear with the ThrillTown logo on it, a grey beanie(for Sara), a mini stuffed panda(for Nathan), and a Cherry Popsicle.

Andre: a super sized corndog, a tie dye shirt, a dog tag necklace, turkey leg(for his dad), like 12 keychains(for friends)

When Greg got cotton candy, I convinced him to feed me some. I'm just that persistent.

After buying stuff•

"Aw guys you bought turkey legs!"

Night Time •

I smiled as I took the cup from Greg. "I honestly don't see the difference in regular water and Voss." I said, preparing to drink the water. "Just drink it." He said, looking at me. I tilted the cup toward my lips and took a sip. When I was done, I looked at Greg and Keith's faces. "Sooo." They urged. "I.." I started with a disapproving face. "Love it!" I said, smiling. "Yes! She's a believer!" They yelled, punching the air. I laughed and said, "Oh shut up you two." I walked back into the kids room to see Greg holding a giant clear glass test tube/bottle. "Whatcha doing." I asked, sitting on the bed next to him. "Signing your first bottle of Voss." He said with fake embarrassment. "Aww. I will put in my suitcase with padding so, it can't break." I said in admiration. He handed me the bottle. "Aww. You even wrote the date on it." I gushed. "I know it's really sappy." He said, putting his hands up in defense. "Yes. But it's a cute sappy and I love it." I said, kissing his cheek.

The Lake•

We were playing chicken in the lake. The teams were: me and Greg versus Charlotte and Andre. "And go!" Donna and Keith yelled. Me and Charlotte started batting at each other. I managed to pull Charlotte down. I slid off of Greg's shoulders and we fist bumped in victory. In the middle of the 3rd game, and my mom came outside to see what all the ruckus was about. "What on earth are you girls doing on the boy's shoulders?" They asked, tapping their feet. Me and Charlotte exchanged a quick glance and looked at our mothers. "Um. Playing a friendly game of Chicken." We said slowly. "Show us how to play Chicken." They told us. Me and Charlotte looked at each other with a 'wow' look on our faces and demonstrated how to play. We then went to bed.


End file.
